An Interesting Twist
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: We all saw Joey's face, when Fatboy kissed Lauren's cheek. How would he react if he met Ryan, Lauren's ex... Short first chapter but updates will be up pretty regularly.
1. Chapter 1

"Lauren. Lauren. You'll never guess," Abi shouted to her sister, coming through the front door. "Oh hi Joey." She stopped speaking awkwardly. "I'll never guess what?" Lauren said, coming to stand next to Joey at the bottom of the stairs.

Abi stared at Lauren, trying to mentally tell her before speaking "Um, it um doesn't matter.". Lauren groaned, thinking her sister was stupid, what couldn't she say in front of Joey.

Joey let out a laugh, they amused him sometimes. "I gotta go to work anyway. See you later babe, Abs." He said, leaning down to kiss Lauren's head before grabbing his jacket off the banister and leaving.

The door shut.

"Spit it out Abi" Lauren said, "I'm guessing you didn't want to say whatever it was, in front of Joey". Abi nodded. "Ryan's back." Lauren was surprised. "Just saw him in the Square with Whitney" Ab said.

Lauren just shrugged, she hadn't seen Ryan in a long time and it was awkward to see him after they'd slept together, somewhat dated, so she was pretty glad when he left, even though it hurt Whit.

"Probably just a flying visit to see Whit."

Abi shrugged "He asked after you." with a concerned look on her face. Her comment taking Lauren by surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Wanted to know if you were still about. Said he'd most likely see you around before he left" Abi said.

"Don't look so worried Abs, he probably just wants to catch up." Lauren replied, biting her lip.

"Fine. Are you going to tell Joey though?" Lauren shook her head. "There's nothing to tell. I doubt I'll even see him"


	2. Chapter 2

Once Abi went upstairs to study, Lauren pulled out her phone to call Lucy; it went straight to voicemail like she expected it to.

"Luce. I know we aren't exactly talking right now, but you're my best friend. And well. Ryan's back. Should I be worried? Just call me please." She sighed as she put her phone down, if he was just back on a flying visit, it would be fine. But she wasn't sure how Joey'd react to meeting one of her ex's; they've never really had that conversation about past relationships, other than to say how different it is with each other. But she knew he had a temper, and wasn't afraid of anyone, she was reminded of that again recently after he fought Tyler in the pub over the Whitney thing, and punched Michael in honour of Alice.

Her phone started vibrating, she answered it.

"What's he back for?"

Lucy.

"Hello to you too Lucy."

"If you're going to be snarky, I'll hang up. I swear Lauren."

"No, no, don't." Lauren sighed down the phone. "And to see Whit apparently."

Lucy scoffed "That's it?"

"Well he told Abs he'd hopefully see me around before he left."

"Shit. Well you're with" there was a pause before Lucy carried on speaking "You're with your boyfriend now, and you have no feelings for Ryan right?"

"God no." Lauren replied.

"Well then, you're fine. It'll be awkward, but it'll be fine." Lucy said, both girls feeling tense at talking to each other again but the awkwardness getting less the longer they talk.

"But what if he bumps in to, you know." Lauren paused before deciding to copy Lucy. "My boyfriend. Can't see that going well."

Lucy laughed, causing Lauren to laugh as well.

"That's an understatement Lauren. Well I guess you have a couple of options." Lucy paused, but Lauren encouraged her to speak.

"Go on Luce, I'm like mind blanking here on what's best."

"Well I just you either a – ignore it. Stay inside all day and just pretend Ryan doesn't exist, and try and keep your boyfriend with you. Option b – Tell Joey that Ryan's here on a visit, give him the heads up. Actually tell him about your past history with guys. Or c – Just wing it."

"Hmm that's a hard one." Lauren said, in a bored voice. "I think I'm gonna go with..."

"Option C" both girls said in unison, before laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. 'Cuse me. You ain't supposed to be down here. We ain't open until 7." Joey called out, walking into the bar area of R&R holding a tray of glasses, seeing some guy stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"Yeah sorry mate. Used to work here a few years back, couldn't help having a quick look in" the guy replied.

"Aight." Joey turned his back on the guy and started putting glasses on shelves.

"Who runs this place now?" Oh the guy was still there.

Joey turned to look at the guy, he could get the curiosity he guessed, before saying "Sharon Rickman, for Phil Mitchell. And some women called Janine. Know them?"

The guy scoffed. "Yeah I know them."

Joey guessed there was a long story there and said as much. The guy laughed "You could say that."

"So what are you back in Walford for, business or pleasure?" he asked, still stock-taking and getting ready for opening.

"Both maybe. Came to check in with the kid sister, haven't decided if I'm sticking around yet." The guy shrugged. "Depends what Walford can offer me I guess"

Joey laughed. "You may end up sticking around then." The guy raised an eyebrow. "I came to see my sister, flying visit, ending up sticking around" He shrugged.

The guy smirked at him. "Down to a girl I'm guessing?" Joey nodded.

Both guys laughed. "Yeah. That obvious huh?" The guy nodded. "Possibly the girl though" Joey pulled a face, so did the guy. "Never thought I'd be that guy" both guys laughed.

"I used to think the same. Right girl though, and it can all change." Joey nodded.

"I might see you around, if you decide to stick around" Joey held out his hand.

"I'm Joey".

The guy grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"Ryan."


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren was actually having a pretty good day. Her Nan had decided they were going to decorate, to get rid of the ~Max in the house, which made Lauren roll her eyes. But it had meant she got to spend the morning shopping. She'd just come home to change before she needed to go see Poppy, and she was considering popping in to surprise Joey on her way back. Her phone vibrated.

*Text for Lucy* Whit's taken the day off. Guessing she's spending the day with Ryan, he won't have time to come catch up with you, or to meet your boyfriend. You'll be fine.

She quickly replied to Lucy, thanking her for the info. Wondering to herself whether this was the start of them being okay again. Maybe now Lucy had realised how important Lauren & Joey's relationship she was.

Lauren took a big breath in, she hadn't realised how tense the idea of seeing Ryan, or even Joey seeing Ryan had made her. Not that she hated Ryan or anything. It was just a physical fling, it meant more to her than it did to him, and it not working hurt her at the time, but looking back now Lauren knew it wasn't anything special. But she & Joey were good at the moment, settling in to their relationship being public and serious, and getting to know the little things about each other that they didn't know the first time round because they fell too fast. She just didn't want anyone to ruin the section of her life that she was content with.

Lauren was walking through the Square to check in on Poppy, for her mum when she heard her name being called, she groaned but turned around with a big smile on her face.

"Hey. I didn't know you were back", he held his arms out for a hug and she half-heartedly one-arm hugged him back.

"Really? I saw Abi earlier, but never mind. It's good to see you Lauren." She just nodded, "It's good to see you too Ryan. But I kind of" she waved her arms in the direction she'd been walking in, hoping he'd get the hint that she didn't want to stand around all day.

"Sure babe, don't want to make you late for whatever." She smiled at him, relieved it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. "I'll walk you though, so we can catch up?" He raised an eyebrow at her questionly. She sighed. "Sure. I'm heading to the salon."

They walked and quietly chatting, Lauren asking most of the questions, to keep the topic off her. Ryan filling her in on what he'd been up too, and talking about the few updates Whitney'd given him like Janine doing a runner.

Lauren laughed awkwardly "Well this is me here. It was good to see you Ryan" she leaned in to half-hug him. "Keep in touch yeah?" she said half-heartedly.

"Yeah. But maybe I'll see you around before I leave." She just shrugged. "See you Lauren." He winked at her. See you around? Did that mean he was sticking around?


	5. Chapter 5

"Lauren babe, hurry up yeah?" Joey called up the stairs, she could hear him pacing the hallway, most checking his phone and groaning when he saw the time. They were having dinner at the Vic with Fatboy&Poppy, and Alice before Joey had to go to work. "Babe, we were supposed to meet them 10 minutes ago." He said.

She gulped. "Almost ready. Give me a sec." She called down to him, running the hot-brush through her hair, she wasn't even dressed yet. Oops.

She could hear Abi's laughter and the mummer's of their conversation, as she sat in her bedroom doorway, doing her hair & make-up but eavesdropping at the same time.

"You haven't leant yet to tell Lauren a fake time?" Lauren grinned, she knew what Abi was talking about. Bradley came up with it. But she bet Joey was confused. "You need to be ready by half six. You tell Lauren six, then that way because she's always late, you'll actually end up being ready at half six, like you want to be". She could hear their laughter.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." She heard before "Lauren!" was shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming" Shit. She looked down at herself, underwear and tights on. Dress still hanging up. Make-up semi-done and hair almost there. Shit. She poked her head over the upstairs banister, half ready. "Babe why don't you just go, order for me, and I'll just meet you there?" He bit his lip and looked unsure. "You sure?" he said, looking her in the eye. She knew full well, he'd happily stay and be mega late with no excuses for their friends, if she was going be unhappy with him going without her.

"Yeah babe." She smiled. "See you in a bit."

"Aight." Joey shrugged on his jacket before calling up to her. "Don't take too long. Love you"

"Love you more" She said, picking up her mascara and mirror before hearing the front door slam.

She was applying her make-up when she heard Abi call up to her from the stairs. "You're terrible you know that?" She was joking, at least Lauren thought she was.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She rolled her eyes, cringing when she saw her mascara smudge. "Want to come finish my hair" she asked. Abi grumbled but Lauren could hear her climbing the stairs to come and help.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey walked into the Vic, waving over and smiling at Poppy who had saved them a table, Fatboy alternating from sitting with her and being behind the bar. Technically he wouldn't have ever said he'd class Fatboy and Poppy as good friends, but they have been great with the whole him and Lauren, cousins and lovers thing. And most of her friends haven't been. So Joey'll take the support he can get.

He saw his sister come in, he waved her over. "You aight Alf? Can I get a half and two orange juices please?" Alfie nodded, making some comment about the football which Joey just nodded at, before Roxy winked and said she'd bring them over "Cheers Rox." He said.

Alice came over and hugged him "You alright Al?", she started telling him about her day looking after Scarlett as they started walking over to the table, Joey stopping to apologise when he bumped in to someone's leg stuck out the side of a table. "Sorry mate." He muttered. Oh, dude from R&R. What he say his namewas? Joey paused. Ryan, that's it.

"It's alright mate. This the girl?" he said, tipping his head in Alice's direction, who'd turned round to wave to Poppy. Joey laughed. "God No! This is my little sister, Alice." She turned around when she heard her name being said.

"Al. This is Ryan. He used to be around her, another guy that follows his little sister to keep her outta trouble." Both guys chuckled and Alice just smiled. "Ryan, this is Alice."

"Nice to meet you" she said, politely shaking his hand.

"You too darling" He grinned at her, causing her to blush.

"So your sister's from around here?" she asked, this new guy intriguing her. Joey could tell. He guessed the guy was a step up from Anthony, and a massive step up from Michael in his opinion. But still, Joey didn't know the guy that well, and he seemed like a bit of a player. Hardly someone he'd want his little sister to date.

"Yeah, yeah. Whitney. You know her?" Ryan said. "Waiting on her now actually" he looked around.

Shit. Well obviously he had no idea who Joey was, or Whitney hadn't told him about the kiss and it almost breaking her relationship up, or the guy would have swung for him. Joey knows he would have. He could hear Alice say they knew her, through mutual friends.

"We best get over to Poppy, Al. Good seeing you mate." Joey said, bumping fists with Ryan, directing Alice over to their table and away from Ryan, just as Roxy brought the drinks over. He thanked her, she waved him off. "Where's Lauren anyway?" Alice said, after they'd greeted Fats and Poppy. "Babygirl's just come in." Fats pointed her out. Joey turned around to get her attention, seeing his girlfriend walk through one set of doors, Lucy another and Whitney another. This'd be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy quickly clocked Ryan's presence at one of the tables, and also saw Joey. She quickly weaved around the people in the Vic and pulled Lauren outside.

"What the hell Luce?" Lauren exclaimed, rubbing at her arm where Lucy'd dragged her.

"Ryan's in there." Lucy said causing Lauren to pause. "And I'm guessing you know Joey's in there too." Lauren weakly nodded. "Shit." She sat down on the curb outside the pub. "What do I do now?" Lucy sat down next to her and shrugged. "You've seen Ryan already?" Lauren nodded. "What was he like with you?" Lauren pulled a face before answering. "Fine I guess, pretty flirty but I don't know" She paused. "Ryan always like girls that would be a challenge and I feel like that's what he'll see me and Joey as." She pulled a face, Lucy nodding in agreement with her "And we've never had the talk, me and Joey I mean. About ex's and stuff. Don't think he'd take meeting him well though" Lucy laughed "That'll be an understatement".

Joey frowned, seeing his ex girlfriend pull his current girlfriend out of the Vic. He was debating going after them, both girls could get pretty spatty, but he also knew not being friends with Lucy was really bothered Lauren. Maybe he should leave it..

"Wait, was that Lauren with Lucy Beale? Ain't she changed?" he heard from behind him. Ryan. He heard Whit say it was, before introducing him to Tyler. Joey decided he'd leave Lauren for five minutes and then if she weren't back, he'd go after her. Fats sat down, Alice saying she'd get him a drink. Joey was half-listening to the conversation around him, half-watching the door when he heard Ryan speak to his sister.

"Why don't you join us Alice babe?" Ryan said, turning to Whitney and Tyler. "You know Alice right?"

Keeping his back to them, Joey listened in.

Both of Whitney and Tyler nodded, exchanging a look before Tyler spoke "Yeah we know her. Didn't know you did." He nodded at Alice. "Aight Alice?" She nodded at him, before quickly saying "I should probably get back" pointing over to their group. "You should join us" Tyler said, ignoring Whit's surprised look. "Oh no, we couldn't interrupted. We're waiting on Lauren anyway." She said softly.

"Lauren, Lauren Branning?" Ryan butted in, Alice quickly nodding "Yeah you know her?" Ryan smirking before saying "Yeah, you could say I knew her pretty well". Joey didn't like his tone. "She one of your friends?" Joey asked Alice. "Oh no," Alice paused "well yes but she's my cousin"

"Beauty must run in the Branning genes then darling" Ryan said, making Alice blush. "Feel free to join us once your cousin turns up". Alice hurried back to their table, Joey rolling his eyes at his sister's excitement over a sleezy guy. She obviously hadn't picked up on his tone when he spoke about Lauren.

"Snog him" Lucy said randomly. "What?" Lauren said surprised. Lucy shrugged "I don't know, it's just a suggestion." Lauren groaned, "Might be a good one though" she said. Lucy nodded "Ryan will know you're taken, and Joey won't think anything of it." Lauren nodded. "Calling him Joey now" she said, Lucy just shrugged. "Need to get over it don't I?" Lauren just raised a shoulder "You ain't splitting up any time soon." Both girls laughed and stood up.

There was a moment of silence before Lauren spoke again "Seriously Luce, thanks for today", Lucy half-smiled, their friendship still wasn't fully fine but they were getting there. Lauren took a deep breathe before walking in to the Vic.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren walked into the Vic, Lucy literally one step behind her, head held high. She weaved around the people standing, and walked straight past Ryan, Whitney and Tyler without even looking at them, even as Ryan noticed her and called her name. Joey'd stood up when he saw her enter, bless him, probably worried she and Lucy would be ripping each other's hair out. She reached him and pulled him straight into a kiss, him surprised but quickly responding and deepening it. She could hear Fats wolf-whistle as she pulled away breathless.

"What was that for?" he said, pulling her closer to him. "Not that I'm complaining" as Fatboy called across the table "Damn baby girl. We all getting greetings like that?" She grinned, before looking at Joey. "No. Just him." She raised her voice slightly, knowing certain people would have been watching her and now would be listening to her response. "I love you." He smiled at her, somewhat confused and curious she could tell, but definitely not complaining. He pressed a kiss to her forehead "Love you too babes". Lauren smiled whilst rolling her eyes when Poppy made a heart with her hands and held it up to her and Joey. He clocked Lucy standing behind them.

"It's alright if Luce joins us, isn't it babe?" Lauren turned, grabbing Lucy's hand. She went to protest at the same time Joey went to question his girlfriend but Lauren spoke over the top of them. "One drink. Baby steps guys. I love you both, you know that?"

Lucy ducked her hand, but nodded, Lauren staring at Joey until he nodded too. Fats thankfully breaking the tension by saying he'd get them drinks. "So how come I never used to get greetings like that?" Ryan called across the Vic.

"Because she didn't love you, douche." Lucy threw the comment over her shoulder without even looking. "Besides look at him then look at you" Joey had to bite his lip to stop his smirk, he looked surprised that Lucy was defending them, but seeing his girlfriend giggle with laughter, he couldn't care as long as her intentions were good. "Don't say that" Lauren said, "Now you've got everybody here checking out my boyfriend muppet" the girls giggled, Ricky passing them their drinks.

"Wait you dated him?" Alice said, causing Lauren to groan and Lucy to roll her eyes. "I wouldn't say that, more casually hooked up." Lauren replied, pausing before speaking again "Anyway it was a looooooong time ago." Lucy squeezed her hand as Lauren looked at Joey somewhat nervous of his reaction. He leaned in to kiss her, and mumbled against her mouth that he didn't care. Pulling back he spoke "All got pasts babes." She smiled at him, him speaking again. "Was bound to meet something from your past eventually" he shrugged. "Yeah but I thought it'd be Peter" Lauren said, groaning as Lucy laughed. "Isn't your twin called Peter?" Alice said. Lucy nodding as Lauren rolled her eyes. "Got a thing for dating your friends brother's babygirl?" Fats said. "Lucy & Pete. Whit & Ryan. Al & Joey" Joey smirked as his girlfriend put her head in her hands, as everyone laughed.

"Babe." Joey called to get her attention. "It's aight." She smiled at him relieved he was okay with part of her past arriving in the Square. "Did they make you cry?" he said "Want me to beat them up for you?" he said, making her shake her head no but laugh which was his intention, even if he was partially serious. He flung his arm around the back of her chair, her moving to sit in closer to him "Not like any of them was important ay?"he mumbled, to her, she nodded, not important at all. Not compared to him anyway.


End file.
